


prioriteringar

by vesperthine



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Banter, Domestic, Edging, Introspection, M/M, Post-Canon, Skandi Smut
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 21:39:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15872244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesperthine/pseuds/vesperthine
Summary: Even skrattar när han går ut ur badrummet, men Isak känner ändå ett viss stick av besvikelse i mellangärdet. Inte på Even; han har lärt sig att leva med att Even och hans tankspriddhet är enhetliga med varandra. Utan på situationen de befinner sig i.Att sova en extra natt på skitiga lakan går bra. Kanske två, om man duschar på morgonen istället för på kvällen. Fem nätter är inte ens att tänka på.Och fem nätter av ofrivillig återhållsamhet är aldrig kul.





	prioriteringar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MinilocIsland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinilocIsland/gifts).



> till [MinilocIsland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinilocIsland/) ([@irazor](http://irazor.tumblr.com)) som inte bara är en av de bästa betaläsarna som finns, utan även fyllde år tidigare i veckan. jag är ledsen att det tagit sådan tid för mig att få ihop något åt dig, men jag hoppas du gillar denna. blev inte att handla lika mycket om evens händer som planerat, men desto mer om smutstvätt. så kan det gå (hoppas det är okej! ♡
> 
> (tusen tack till [champagneleftie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/champagneleftie/) som tog sig en titt på denna ♡ )

Lördagar har alltid varit städdag.

Även när allting hemma hamnade på sniskan, så var det en rutin att hålla fast vid. Det spelade ingen roll om man bara fick undan disken den dagen, eller dammsög hallen; att få något gjort på lördagar, det gjorde att allting kändes någorlunda normalt, och under kontroll.

Kändes som att han tog hand om det som de hade, istället för att bara putsa en yta som skulle upprätthålla skenet av att allt var normalt.

Att städa med Even är lättare, går snabbare och är, på ett sätt, nästan kul. Fönstren är öppna på glänt. Radion, kopplad till Evens mobil, spelar listan de gjort iordning för just lördagar. Från badrummet hörs Even gnola med, och gnisslet av en trasa mot spegelglas.

Isak drar av lakanen från sängen, som är i ganska sorgligt skick efter igår. Varför ingen av av dem någonsin kommer ihåg att man kan lägga ned en handduk innan är ett mysterium. Det skulle spara ganska mycket plats i den sprängfyllda tvättpåsen, och så skulle han inte tvingas att ta i med all kraft för att lyckas knöla ner lakanen i den.

Sömmarna kämpar för blotta livet, och de får nog nästan ta till ett par pappkassar om den ska hålla ut till på onsdag. Antingen det, eller så får de vara lite mer sparsamma med tvätt.

Isak suckar. Han får skippa gymmet imorgon, helt enkelt. Det är tveksamt om ens de använda träningskläderna som fortfarande ligger kvar i bagen i hallen kommer få plats.

Efter att han vänt på madrassen för att undvika att det bildas en grop i mitten, skjuter han undan tvättpåsen intill väggen. Under ett kort ögonblick ser det ut som om den kommer att tippa, men sedan blir den stilla.

Inne på badrummet behöver han inte ens säga till att han behöver få komma fram. Nästan per automatik vrider Even lite på sig, där han står och putsar badrumspegeln fri från envist tandkrämsspott och andra oidentifierbara fläckar, så att Isak kan smita in bakom honom och öppna skåpet där de har handdukar och lakan.

Det är inte mycket de har där. Tre handdukar var, ifall en skulle vara i tvätten, några små, och så lakanseten. Isak har klarat sig med ett par lakan sedan han flyttade hemifrån. Mest på grund utav att han nästan aldrig tvättade dem, och när han väl gjorde det var det för att kollektivets tvättid var något man glömde på egen risk eller för att Noora helt enkelt tog dem.

När de sedan flyttade, blev det väldigt snabbt tydligt att ett lakanset inte var nog. Knappt tre heller. Så tillsammans med det tunnare täcket, var det något av det första de införskaffade; det första som de kunde kalla för _sitt._

Nu ligger det bara ett set på hyllan som annars har minst tre i beredskap.

Och tillsammans med den sprängfyllda tvättpåsen, är det inte svårt att lägga ihop ett och ett. Isak dultar till Evens knä för att få hans uppmärksamhet. “Du vet om att vi har bara en omgång lakan kvar.”

Det får Even att sluta upp med att putsa den särskilt envisa fläcken på spegeln. Sedan tittar han snabbt ner på Isak, och kliar sig lite i nacken. “Oj då.”

“Har du glömt tvättiden igen?”

Even ler avväpnande. “Kanske?” säger han, och ser så uppriktigt ledsen ut, att det inte finns något annat att göra än att förlåta honom.

Isak suckar, och tar ut det sista underlakanet innan han rätar på sig. “Ibland är det är tur för dig att du är så söt.”

Han drar lite i en hårtest som lagt sig i Evens panna, innan han kysser honom lätt på kinden. Visar att det är helt okej. Even skrattar när han går ut ur badrummet, men Isak känner ändå ett viss stick av besvikelse i mellangärdet. Inte på Even; han har lärt sig att leva med att Even och hans tankspriddhet enhetliga med varandra.

Utan på situationen de befinner sig i.

Att sova en extra natt på skitiga lakan går bra. Kanske två, om man duschar på morgonen istället för på kvällen. Fem nätter är inte ens att tänka på.

Och fem nätter av ofrivillig återhållsamhet är aldrig kul.

* * *

 

Hösten är bra på många sätt.

Värmen – klibbig, kvav, en jävlig och konstant påminnelse om stundande klimatförändringar – har äntligen gett plats för kyligare, syrerik luft som är full av regn och lätt att andas.

Isak föredrar det definitivt framför sommaren.

För mörkare och kalla kvällar innebär att han kan krypa tätt intill Even. Nära nog att han inte ens behöver lyssna, utan bara kan känna varje andetag när Evens bröstkorg rör sig under hans arm. Nära nog att han kan känna rycket när han kilar in sina iskalla fötter mellan Evens smalben.

Något som visserligen brukar leda till att Even välter ner honom på rygg, följt av några turer fram och tillbaka om vem som ska få vara överst, innan det inte spelar någon roll för att hela världen blir till närhet, nästa andetag och puls.

Ikväll är det just en sådan kylig oktoberkväll. Hans tår är iskalla för att golvet här alltid är det, och Even ligger precis där. Det nyklippta håret har lockat sig i nacken, gör det lite lättare att se mönstret av födelsemärken som fortsätter ner under den uttöjda halslinningen på hans t-shirt.

Men det är bara måndag. Lakanen är fortfarande nytvättade.

Isak släpper ut ett djupt andetag genom näsan och lägger sig bättre tillrätta. När han ligger och tittar på Evens nacke så här, så drar det upp så mycket annat. Andra tankar, som han kan titta objektivt på numera, men som fortfarande emellanåt smyger sig in.

Visserligen har de varit i den här situationen några gånger nu. På resor med Evens föräldrar, på hyttetur med gutta och så. Ställen och situationer när de helt enkelt inte kunnat ha sex, för att de sov i samma rum som andra.

Ren hänsyn, bara.

Nu, när det bara är hans egna gränser som ställer till det, så sticker det dock till. Det är inte alls samma sak som då, för tre år sedan, när han snärjde in sig själv i skammen över att det var killar han ville ha, men att han inte kunde låta sig själv göra det till verklighet. Han tänkte på det, det gjorde han, hur det skulle vara att få vara med någon som han ville ha, och han hade sedan länge accepterat att den längtan inte skulle försvinna.

Men det gjorde inte så att den blev lättare, på något sätt. Istället byggdes åtrån upp inifrån, tryckte och spände ut honom som en gas. Vätskor formar sig efter den behållare de befinner sig i; gaser fyller ut tills trycket blir för stort och kraften förödande.

Och nu, när Even är precis inom räckhåll, vänd bort ifrån honom, andandes och levande, verklig – och med vetskapen att han vill ha Isak lika mycket som Isak vill ha honom – kan han inte låta bli att tänka på hur han brukade sova i den här sängen i kollektivet.

Eller ligga vaken, snarare, och tro att det som han nu har, aldrig skulle kunna komma att ske.

Under sin arm känner han hur Evens bröstkorg stannar upp. Sedan sjunker den sig i samma stund som Even suckar. “Vad är det?”

Isak drar honom lite närmare intill sig. “Inget.”

“Okej,” viskar Even tyst. “Du suckar väldigt mycket bara.”

Isak borrar in näsan i hans hår. Det luktar nytvättat och gott. Duschen hade varit ett alternativ, och visst, de kan göra det i köket, eller i hallen, eller var som helst annars egentligen. Men ibland, så vill han bara ha sex med Even här.

I deras säng. Där allt annat viktigt också sker.

Even tar hans hand och börjar leka lite med hans fingrar under täcket. “Något särskilt?”

Isak skakar på huvudet. “Nej. Det är – tänker bara på hur frustrerande det här är?”

De ligger bara stilla en stund, men sedan vänder Even på sig. Madrassen sviktar lite när han gör den där söta lilla knycken med axeln, och Isak förväntar sig att han ska lägga sig med huvudet på hans axel.

Men det händer inte. Istället drar Even honom intill sig. Lägger en arm runt hans axlar och den andra handen på hans höft. Och resten sker som på automatik: Isaks ben över Evens, Evens lår mellan hans som trycks uppåt, och genererar ett välbekant, underbart, om än oavsiktligt tryck.

Och det är det enda som krävs när han är som han är nu: överkänslig och upphetsad och med sexabstinens, om man nu kan få det. Det låret mellan hans ben, det är som en jävla på-knapp för att blodet ska rusa ner, få luften att fastna i halsen på honom och komma ut som ett uppbrutet litet stön.

Det vore nästan patetiskt, om det inte hade varit Even.

Evens hand lägger sig kring hans nacke, vinklar hans huvud uppåt så de kan kyssas. Långsamt. Intensivt. Länge. Dela sådana där långa, kvardröjande kyssar som bara förvärrar situationen, men som är omöjliga att dra sig ur.

Det är krävs mer än det någonsin gjort att dra sig ur hans omfamning.

Even öppnar ögonen så de blir till smala, slöa springor. Hans kinder är lite röda. “Isak?”

“Du _vet_ varför,” säger han bara. “Vi kan inte ha sex i de här lakanen. Inte förrän på onsdag.”

Even tittar bara på honom med hundögon och Isak himlar med ögonen, men tar samtidigt en av hans händer. Drar och pillar lite med de långa, skickliga fingrarna.

“Vi skulle inte ha det här problemet om du inte hade glömt tvättiden.”

Even suckar. “Jag har bett om ursäkt för det.”

“Ja, jag vet.” Isak lyfter handen och flätar in den i nackhåret på honom. “Förändrar inte situationen, dock.”

“Så, jag får inte göra någonting? Inte ens gå ner på dig?”

Medan han säger det, känner Isak hur han börjar åla sig ned i sängen. Så pass att hans fötter faktiskt sticker ut i fotändan, och hans ena hand enkelt kilar in sig under Isaks t-shirt.

Isak  lägger handen på Evens axel.

“Jag vill inte sova i fläckiga lakan, Even.”

Under täcket lägger Even huvudet mot hans mage. Hans läppar nuddar såvitt vid skinnet vid naveln, där det är så känsligt, och det går en stöt genom honom.

“Även om du inte kommer?”

“Sluta. Om det är någon som ska straffas för det här, så är det du,” får Isak fram, trots att Evens näsa rör sig mjukt över hans stånd. Andas varma, tunga andetag genom tyget på hans boxershorts.

“Helt säkert?”

Hela kroppen vill att Even ska fortsätta. Det durrar, gnistrar och nästan svider i ådrorna, det bultar ihärdigt mellan benen och Evens fingrar rör sig fjäderlätt över resåret.

“Nej. Inte säker.” Det kommer ut helt andlöst, bedjande. “Men få mig inte att komma. Få mig _inte_ att komma.”

“ _Den_ var ny.”

“Håll käften.”

Han känner Even kväva ett litet skratt mot hans höft, innan han skrider till verket. Det enda ljuset kommer från lampan på nattduksbordet, och i det halvskumma ljuset är Even bara som en kontur under täcket.

Isak sluter ögonen, och låter sig själv stöna till när Even tar honom i munnen.

Sedan för han ner handen och flätar in den i Evens nytvättade hår, och får ett belåtet hummande till svar. Det får en ilning av välbehag att rusa från skrevet upp i hjärnan, och Isak känner att han måste utjämna den kraften på något sätt, så han rör lite på benen för att inte komma på tre sekunder.

Det är kanske lite oroväckande att bara tre dagar utan att få ha sex med Even vrider upp känslighetsskalan till max. Eller så är det det faktum att han inte kan se, utan bara känna Evens armar runt låren, hans hand som stryker med bestämda tag där hans läppar inte kommer åt.

Det är så annorlunda, så mycket bättre, än att göra det själv. Och Even känner honom så bra att han vet exakt hur Isak kommer reagera när han tar honom lite längre ner än vanligt i halsen.

Hela världen snurrar. Det känns som om hjärnan domnat av, så där som fötterna kan göra, och alla konturer har suddats ut. Isak kan känna hur han darrar, hur kroppen spänner sig inifrån. Varje andetag skiftar in i ett pulsslag, väver in sig i varandra. Varje gång han försöker andas, slår hjärtat extra hårt, och kanten han vacklar på blir millimetertunn.

Det kommer bara att kräva lite –

“Even!“

Han rycker till i Evens hår. Allt försvinner.

Det är på hans egna order, trots att kroppen vill motsatsen. Men medan han lugnar ner sig, får hjärnan och kroppen tid att kopplas samman till en helhet igen, och det rationella tänkandet kommer tillbaka; han kan andas utan att det hotar att svämma över.

“Okej?” Even stryker honom längs låret; mothårs och sedan med. Det sticker lite först, får nästan allting att komma tillbaka, innan han stryker medhårs igen och gör det lättare att för Isak att lugna ner sig.

Isak nickar. “Okej.”

“En gång till?”

Isak tar ett djupt andetag. Det här är lite annorlunda än det han gjorde med Even i våras. Mer komprimerat. Samtidigt, liknar det. Och om inte annat, så får han en allt större förståelse för Evens behov av närhet då, när Isak lämnat honom stenhård och desperat.

“En gång till.”

Han behöver knappt säga orden förrän Even tar honom i munnen igen. Stryker över hans lår med handen som inte rör sig i takt med hans läppar.

Isak gräver in naglarna i hans axel. Ångrar sig nästan: det är för mycket. Om Even gör som han brukar nu, och bara tar toppen i munnen och suger till sådär som han gör ibland, då är det över. Inget tvivel. Världen är en suddig massa av halvdunkel och mjukt lampljus, han håller på att vibrera sönder; benen skakar okontrollerat, svetten dryper och han bara vet att han är rödflammig ända ner på låren.

Han skänker inte lakanen en tanke.

Det surrar behagligt i huvudet igen; det drar igång som en orkester som bara väntat på dirigentens invinkning. Han vet att han flämtar, tror det i alla fall, men det är så svårt att skilja på vad som är hans egna andetag och vad som är blodet som dundrar i hörselgångarna.

Och det är som om världen har smalnat av tills det bara innefattar detta: honom, hans puls och Even.

Even drar andra tummen längs hans ljumske, och lägger den precis bakom testiklarna. Pressar försiktigt, i samma takt som han tar ännu mer av Isak in i munnen. Fortfarande inte mycket, men tillräckligt för att Isak inte riktigt vet vad han ska göra med sig själv. Han spänner och slappnar av i fötterna, får säkert underlakanet att släppa från madrassen, men han måste röra på någon del av kroppen.

Evens fingrar letar sig neråt, och Isak tappar andan helt.

Han kastar med huvudet fram och tillbaka i ett försök att stävja den våg som sköljer över honom när Even stryker över hans öppning. Vet att han måste få bukt på den, för de kan inte låta det gå längre än såhär om han inte får ner dem på golvet först.

Och det är så kallt där.

“Even, Even, jag kan inte, sluta – “

Omedelbart drar Even sig tillbaka.

Hans händer, de stora fina händerna stryker Isak över knäna nu. Som om han instinktivt vet att Isak inte ens klarar av att känna hans fingrar mot låren längre.

Det mullrar i hela kroppen, och han lägger armen över ansiktet. Försöker samla sig, få kontroll över andningen och de tankar som säger att det nog är en bra idé att låta Even ta honom bakifrån på golvet, utan någon som helst hänsyn till hur ont han kommer ha imorgon.

“En gång till?”

Isak skakar på huvudet. Sväljer, och det känns helt vått i halsen på ett sätt som han aldrig tänkt på tidigare. “Nej. Nej, det räcker nu.”

Even kommer upp från sin plats under täcket, och så fort han kommer inom räckhåll, tar Isak tag i hans ansikte med båda händerna och kysser honom.

När de släpper varandra, är Evens ansikte ett enda stort leende. Hans fingrar river lite i Isaks hårbotten, och får elektriska pulser att pila från huvudet och rakt ner i skrevet.

“Du vet,” säger Even, tyst. “Jag kan svälja.”

Isak ryser av välbehag, och lägger benet över hans höft. De båda stönar till när han känner hur hård Even är, han också. Isak kan inte låta bli att trycka sig ännu närmare, och tittar hänfört på medan Even sluter ögonen och ger ifrån sig ett litet kvidande ljud mellan hårt sammanpressade läppar.

“Jag vet,” mumlar Isak tillbaka, och samlar sig mentalt innan han drar sig tillbaka. “Men tänk om du missat?”

Even höjer på ögonbrynen. “Litar du inte på mig?”

Isak himlar med ögonen, känner hur han blir lite varm i ansiktet. “Jo. Men det kanske hade kommit mer än du tänkt, liksom.”

“Tror du inte du överskattar din förmåga nu, satsmastern?”

Isak tar tag i kudden bakom Evens huvud och dänger den i ansiktet på honom innan han hinner avsluta meningen; Even ger ifrån sig ett kvävt tjut, och sedan är det igång. De använder alla fula tricks som finns – Even nyper honom i knävecket, och Isak låser fast Evens huvud under armen. Täcket åker ner på golvet, och lakanen ruckas upp under dem, men till slut så får Isak ner Even på rygg.

Håller hans handleder i ett fast grepp över hans huvud.

Under honom är Even helt röd i ansiktet. Men trots att han flämtar som när Isak tvingade med honom ut på en löptur, så ler han så att hans ögon helt försvinner.

“Vad tänker du göra nu då?” säger han, när han för tredje gången misslyckats med att få av Isak där han sitter stadigt gränsle över hans höfter.

Isak lutar sig ner över honom, och kysser honom på halsen. Täcket har ramlat ner på golvet, och precis som han misstänkte, så har lakanet ruckats upp från madrasskanten.

Men det är hur som.

Han rullar höfterna mot Evens stånd, och flinar när ett andlöst stön pressas ut.

“Du är ond,” skrattar Even.

Isak lutar sig ner över honom igen, kysser hans mungipa denna gången. “Jag vill bara spara på lakanen.”

Even trycker sig mot honom, och ler. “Så vadå, att komma i kalsongerna är _fair game_.”

“Om du inte har någon självdisciplin, så varsågod.”

“Det där säger du bara för att du gillar att se mig så här.”

“Kanske. Men jag är med dig i det nu,” mumlar han, och vecklar ut benen så han kan lägga sig ned på Even i en bekvämare ställning. Lägga örat mot hans bröst, lyssna till hur blodet rusar fram i hans ådror, från hjärtat och vidare och sedan tillbaka.

“Mm.”

De ligger så en stund, tills Isak känner hur håren på armarna börjar resa sig i protest mot kylan utanför. Det går en rysning genom honom, och Even stryker händerna längs med hans sidor.

Isak lyfter lite på huvudet.“Vill du fortsätta?”

“Ärligt talat, så vill jag bara sova,” mumlar Even. “Vill du gå iväg och – “

Hans hand rör sig neråt, och stryker bestämt över Isaks stånd; tillräckligt hårt för att väcka en del av de där gnistorna till liv igen, men inte nog för att sätta igång pulsen på riktigt. En påminnelse snarare än ett startskott.

Med ett vänligt men bestämt grepp, skjuter han undan Evens hand. “Nej. Vi kan ta det imorgon kväll. Så behöver vi inte tänka på lakan eller någonting annat.”

Han känner mer än hör hur Even skrattar till. “Jag ser fram emot att vara din första prioritet igen.”

Isak kikar upp på honom, och sedan låter Even dra in honom i en av de där långa, kvardröjande kyssarna. När han drar sig undan igen för att få luft, borstar han Evens lugg ur ansiktet på honom.

“Det gör jag med.”

  
  



End file.
